Hiroyuki Nagato
is a Japanese actor. Personal * His father was actor Kunitaro Sawamura. His brother is actor Masahiko Tsugawa. He is married to actress Yōko Minamida. Profile * Name: * Birth date: January 10, 1934 * Birthplace: Chukyo-ku, Kyoto, Japan * Blood type: A * Height: 5' 5" (165cm) * Hobbies: Cameras Awards * 1960 Blue Ribbon Awards ** Best Actor for My Second Brother (won) * 1964 Mainichi Film Concours ** Best Supporting Actor for Twin Sisters of Kyoto (won) Filmography * 1945 Victory Song ... Yuichi * 1948 Te o Tsunagu Kora ... Kenji Okumura * 1951 Five Men of Edo * 1953-04-01 Onna kanja hibun: Akō rōshi * 1956 Gin Shinju ... Tamataro * 1956 Aijo ... Taro Nogami * 1956 Season of the Sun ... Tatsuya Tsugawa * 1957 Washi to Taka ... Goro * 1958 Stolen Desire ... Shinichi Kunida * 1958 Ginza no Sabaku ... Saburo Shigeta * 1958 Endless Desire * 1959 My Second Brother ... Kiichi Yasumoto, eldest brother * 1959 Sono Kabe o Kudake * 1960 Sleep of the Beast * 1960 Clandestine Zero Line * 1960 Kyonetsu no Kisetsu ... Kashiwagi * 1961 Hogs and Warships ... Kinta * 1962 The Body ... Takasugi * 1962 The Sin ... Ginnosuke Tsuchiya * 1962 Akitsu Springs ... Shusaku Kawamoto * 1962-04-06 The Outcast * 1963 Daisan no Akumyo ... Osamu * 1963 Twin Sisters of Kyoto ... Hideo Otomo * 1963 Madame Aki * 1963 Escape from Hell ... Kojuro * 1963 Haikei Tenno Heika Sama ... Munemoto * 1963 The Secret Sword ... Chojuro * 1963-11-16 The Insect Woman ... Matsunami * 1964 Radishes and Carrots ... Kosuki Yamaki * 1964 The Flower and the Angry Waves * 1964 Nippon Paradise ... Maresuke Kuramoto * 1965 Buraikan Jingi ... Tanimura * 1965-01-03 Kaoyaku * 1965-10-24 Ōsaka do konjō monogatari: Doerai yatsu * 1966 Silence Has No Wings * 1966-07-01 A Man's Warrior Spirit * 1967 Chronicle of Japanese Outlaws: A Toast to Swords ... Yoshizō Ishikannon * 1968 Kigeki Meoto Zenzai * 1968-08-01 Histories of the Chivalrous * 1969 Ruthless Gambler * 1969-06-28 Mini-Skirt Lynchers * 1970 Appointment with Danger ... Takijima * 1972 Aa Koe Naki Tomo ... Kawase * 1972-01-22 Kizudarake no jinsei: Furui yatsu de gozansu * 1972-03-04 Cherry Blossom Fire Gang ... Shinkichi * 1974 Aka Chochin ... Middle-aged man * 1974 Virgin Blues ... Middle-aged man * 1977 Proof of the Man ... Takeo Oyamada * 1977 The Eye's Visitor ... Eiichiro Komori * 1978 Bandits vs. Samurai Squadron ... Kichigoro * 1980 Chichi yo Haha yo! * 1983 Namidabashi * 1983 Hometown ... Denroku * 1984 Matsumoto Seicho Special: Kuroi Fukuin: Shinpu no Giwaku * 1986 Katayoku Dakeno Tenshi * 1986 Minami e Hashire, Umi no Michi o! ... Detective Kume * 1987 Sukeban Deka ... Director Kurayami / Dark Director * 1987 Sukeban Deka III: Shojo Ninpo-cho Denki: San-shimai Mottomo Kiken na Tabi: Yattsu no Shi no Wana * 1987 Hachiko Monogatari ... Kiku-san * 1988 Sukeban Deka: The Movie 2 - Counter-Attack of the Kazama Sisters ... Dark Director Kurayami * 1988 Tomorrow ... Yasuichiro * 1988 Revolver ... Ijichi * 1989 Four Days of Snow and Blood ... Koichi Kido * 1989-01-14 Geki Totsu: The Insanity of Emperor Iemitsu * 1990 Remains: Beautiful Heroes * 1990 Ronin-gai ... Heihachiro * 1990 Love of Sawako ... Sawako's father * 1990-01-20 Jotei: Kasuga no tsubone * 1992 The Oil-Hell Murder * 1992 The Distant Setting Sun * 1993 Yearning ... Customer * 1994 Kaseifu ha Mita! 13 ... aizo Hatta * 1995 House of Sleeping Beauties ... Fukura * 1997-11-08 Gendai ninkyō-den ... Masuzo Munekata * 2000 Chinpira: Two Punks * 2002 Tegami ... Uno * 2003 The Man in White * 2003 Gozu * 2004 Izo * 2004 Kaseifu ha Mita! 23 ... Hidemitsu Ota * 2005 A Hardest Night!! * 2006 Shin Nihon no Don 8 * 2006 Yo-Yo Girl Cop ... Kurayami Shirei * 2006 Song of Goodbye * 2007 Switching: Goodbye Me * 2008 Grave of the Fireflies * 2009 Asahiyama Dobutsuen Monogatari External Links * * * Hiroyuki Nagato at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1934 Births Category:Actor Category:Blood Type A